PCT Patent Publication Number WO 2008/074886 discloses a swell limiting device onboard a floating structure for facilitating the transloading between the structure and a transfer ship, characterised in that it comprises on at least one of its sides (port, starboard) a pneumatic breakwater comprising a perforated duct supplied with a gas from a pressurised gas source, said duct being adapted to be submerged and for producing, when submerged, a gas bubble curtain creating a stream against the swell for limiting the amplitude thereof on the protected side, thus permitting the secured docking and transloading of passengers, equipment and goods between said floating structure and the transfer ship. PCT Patent Publication Number WO 2008/074886 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0006478 discloses a sound attenuation sleeve for use on a piling during underwater construction and a method of using such a sleeve for attenuating underwater transmission of sound and/or shock waves during underwater pile driving operations. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0006478 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,341 discloses methods of attenuating underwater transmission of sound or shock waves as well as boom systems designed for such use. The boom system is characterized by a material (e.g., curtain or combination curtain and skirt) which extends substantially the entire water column when placed in a body of water, thereby defining a perimeter and a gas injection system which includes a plurality of outlets which are positioned between the perimeter and the site of underwater activity. In use, the boom system is installed such that it surrounds the site of underwater activity and then gas is injected into the water through the plurality of outlets to form a gas curtain during performance of an underwater activity capable of generating sound or shock waves. U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,341 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is a need in the art for one or more of the following:
An improved system and method of decreasing noise pollution in a subsea environment;
An improved system and method of operating in a subsea environment while reducing the impact on marine life.